Cable television networks are communications networks that are used to transmit cable television signals, broadband Internet service, video-on-demand services, digital telephone service and/or a variety of other information between one or more service providers (e.g., a cable television company) and a plurality of subscribers (e.g., individual homes, apartments, hotels, businesses, etc.). Most conventional cable television networks comprise hybrid fiber-coaxial networks. In these networks, fiber optic cables are typically used to carry radio frequency (“RF”) signals between the headend facilities of the service provider and various distribution points, while less expensive coaxial cable may be used, for example, to carry the signals between the distribution points and individual homes and businesses.
The RF signal received from the service provider at each subscriber premise may be a relatively low power signal (e.g., 5 dBmV/channel) that may require amplification in order to properly service the various communication ports maintained by a subscriber. As such, an RF signal amplifier is typically provided at each subscriber premise that is used to amplify the signals received from the service provider. In some cases, the RF signal amplifier may also amplify return signals that are passed from the subscriber premises to the service provider. In many cases, these signal amplifiers may be mounted outdoors, and hence can be subject to extreme environmental conditions.
Signal amplifiers are known in the art that include two-piece aluminum housings comprising a housing body and a back plate. FIGS. 7-10 depict a conventional signal amplifier 10 having an aluminum housing that includes a housing body 20 and a back plate 30. In particular, FIG. 7 is an exploded perspective view of the conventional signal amplifier 10, FIG. 8 is a perspective view of the housing body 20 with amplifier circuitry mounted therein, and FIGS. 9 and 10 are bottom and top perspective views, respectively, of the signal amplifier 10 in fully assembled form.
As shown in FIGS. 7-10, the housing body 20 comprises an open-topped box that has an interior compartment 21. The bottom surface of the compartment 20 includes a plurality of fixed, internally threaded nuts 22 that receive screws 22′ that are used to hold the internal circuitry 40 of the signal amplifier (shown simply as a printed circuit board to simplify the figures) in place in the compartment 21. Four apertures 23 are included about the periphery of the housing body 20 that receive locking screws 23′ that are used to mount the back plate 30 to the housing body 20. A channel 24 extends around the upper periphery of the compartment 21. This channel is configured to receive a rubber or plastic gasket 24 that is inserted between the housing body 20 and the back plate 30 to provide a weather-resistant seal between the housing body 20 and the back plate 30. Additionally, a second gasket formed of a conductive material is also typically interposed between the housing body 20 and the back plate 30 to reduce radio frequency interference (“RFI”).
Signal amplifiers are also known in the art that include a two-piece zinc housing comprising a housing body and a back plate. The zinc housing pieces may be plated with other metals, so that the back plate may be soldered to the housing body. This may allow elimination of the weather gasket, RFI gasket and the locking screws.